henrystickminfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Stickmin
Henry Stickmin is the main protagonist of Breaking the Bank, Escaping the Prison, Stealing the Diamond, Infiltrating the Airship, and Fleeing the Complex. He is very unlucky yet lucky at the same time, oddly enough. Henry is known to be very clumsy, which results in his hilarious failures, which is what most people love about him. However, he always seems to get in a lot of trouble. Being a "Pure Blooded Thief" and all, it's hard not to find himself in some sticky situations. Breaking The Bank In his first appearance, Henry tries several times to break into a (seemingly) randomly-placed bank, in the middle of a desert. This is where he begins to show off his iconic failures. In his trials and errors, he uses tools such as a shovel to dig a tunnel, TNT, a laser drill, a wrecking ball, a teleporter, and finally, a disguise. All the tools he uses, except the disguise, backfire against him. Although the disguise also leads him to his imprisonment, the others end up killing him, which makes them non-canon. When Henry puts on the disguise (actually just an empty money bag), he crawls into the bag, ties it from the inside (which later turns out to be a plot point in Escaping the Prison) and lies on the side of the road. A truck from the local bank stops, and the drivers, Winston Davis and Ted McAdams, thinking another group dropped it, collect the bag and haul it to the bank, depositing it in the vault. Henry then accidentally triggers an alarm, and is subsequently imprisoned for attempted robbery. Escaping The Prison The next part of Henry's story begins with him in prison. Two guards call his attention, one toying with him saying he was free to go, then laughing at him saying he was kidding. Then, they give him a package he recieved, mentioning that they already checked for anything useful. However, Dave, one of the security guards, had actually not checked the package. As they leave, Henry opens the box to find a cake that opens up and has something inside of it. Henry reaches down into the cake only to find and use a tool to his advantage. Sneaky Ending Henry finds a file in the cake and decides to file the cell's bars to escape. He is then attacked by both the security guards who gave him the 'cake'. After he knocks out both of them with the bar he filed, two other guards exit an elevator and spot Henry. He quickly enters a closet and uses a chair to climb up to the air duct. From there, he makes his way up to the roof of the prison. Henry notices a crate that has one last tool for him - plungers. He uses the plungers to slowly climb down the prison walls and finally runs off back into the desert, free. Lame Ending Henry finds a cell phone in the cake and calls his lawyer, Phoenix Wright. During court, while the Prosecutor taunts him, Wright shows the Disguise Bag to the judge, and tells him "The knot was tied from the outside of the bag." Phoenix then shows the Doctor's Analysis and mentions that Henry was battered, bruised, and claims he was stuffed in there while unconscious by the witness. Phoenix then told the Judge that: "Winston was trying to dispose of Henry but he left him in the bag knowing when they were driving back to the bank but when the witness and his partner passed the bagged he convinced his partner to throw it in the bag with Henry inside with the other bags." The Judge then asked, "Why would Winston do that?" then Wright explains that "He was trying to dispose the body but then Phoenix then shows the security footage to explain that the witness' victim woke up then he thought everything was over." Winston just screams about what Wright said and gets arrested, and Henry is released from the jail after the Judge given his verdict that Henry is Not Guilty. 2 seconds later, another armoured truck passes by and Henry begins to chase it. Badass Ending Henry pulls out a large drill which he uses to drill into the floor to the room below him. He finds a crowbar to open a grate in the floor to crawl into the vent system. Unfortunately, he falls from the vent into a heavily guarded area. Two guards chase him and shoot at him as he runs and he manages to escape them. Finally, he is in a duel against the Prison Chief. A small stare down occurs and finally the chief opens fire. In a quick parody of The Matrix, Henry dodges every shot except one, which he grabs and throws back, splitting Prison Chief's rifle in half. Henry then walks out the prison with the "Good, The Bad, and The Ugly" theme in the background. He then steals a police car, driving off into the desert. Henry later keeps that car in his home garage, along with the blue motor scooter. Stealing the Diamond As the story continues, Henry sees a video clip from the news on his TV showing the Mayor announcing the Tunisian Diamond exhibit open. The Tunisian Diamond being worth up to 12 million dollars, Henry quickly decides to steal the diamond. He is seen swiping his keys off the table and heads his way to the Museum. The Aggresive Ending Henry busts through the front door of the museum with his scooter. He runs over several guards and shields himself from the guards bullets with a shield. He uses a tow cable to drag the Diamond out of the museum. While on the road, he is being chased by the police, who attempt to shoot him. Henry quickly throws a rock at an officer, Johnny, whose fall leads to the police asking for reinforcements. Soon, in a parody of Grand Theft Auto, a helicopter arrives, with a Team Fortress 2 sniper inside. Henry then deflects the bullets with the bubble shield from 'Sonic 3' and escapes the helicopter by going into a tunnel. In a dead end, due to an incomplete bridge, Henry is asked by the police to surrender. Henry, however kicks the diamond off the bridge, holding onto his scooter, and falls quickly into the river below, escaping the cop's bullet. He awakens in a swamp next to his diamond and celebrates his success with a dance. The Epic Ending Henry sneaks in from the side of the museum, using a pickaxe to slowly break down the wall. In a reference to Minecraft, a Creeper ghost attacks Henry from behind, busting down the wall. Henry gets up and notices two guards, one being Dave, the guard responsible for Henry's prison escape. As Dave tells his story of failing to check Henry's package to another annoyed guard, Henry knocks out the other guard with a small Nazi plane model. As Dave runs for help, he crashes into a wall, knocking himself out. Henry sneaks past a snoozing guard into another room where he uses a Mario Brothers Mushroom to grow. He then walks into the Diamond exhibit, taking the diamond. However, he shrinks after he is shot with a cannon. Loads of chaos breaks out and the Center for Chaos Containment soon takes notice of this. They send a giant robot to destroy the museum. Knowing he would most likely die, Henry makes a run for it, leaving the diamond. He then is seen running away in slow motion as the robot continues to destroy the museum. Before long, Henry is on the road, breathing heavily when suddenly the Diamond lands beside him. He stands over it, in success. The Undetected Ending Henry decides his best way of entering is sneaking in. He uses a teleporter to teleport himself from the museum's side, to the roof. (This is the only time the Teleporter works, and does not result in a FAIL) There, he notices a guard on watch and uses a penny to distract him. As the guard looks away to get the penny, Henry quickly dashes through the door behind the guard. Now on a catwalk above the diamond, Henry lowers himself down to the diamond with a wire. Then he proceeds by smashing the glass surrounding the diamond with a hammer, which plays out surprisingly quietly. Finally, Henry, now with the diamond in his possession, uses a plank to launch himself near an exit, onto a big pillow, still unnoticed by the guards. When he exits, he drops the diamond on top of the last guard outside, knocking him out. Once he does this, he successfully escapes undetected. Infiltrating the Airship Seeing Henry's crimes and skills he used to do them, the Government of USA kidnaps him to use him to bring down one of the government's greatest enemies. After waking up on a military helicopter, Captain G's soldiers tell him that his skills from breaking banks, attempts of robbery, and escaping prison can be useful for taking down a clan known as the Toppat Clan. The Toppats are on an airship and the soldiers demand for Henry's help to take them down. They also assure that if Henry succeeds, all charges against Henry will be dropped and Henry will be a free man. And so begins Henry's 4th adventure. RANK GSPI: Government Supported Private Investigator Henry arrives on top of the airship with an earpiece to hear Charles' (his pilot) commands. Charles tells him there's a Toppat Member guarding the door into the inside of the airship. Henry then uses a vacuum to suck up the door (and the guard as well) and jumps in. He finds that there is a Toppat Meeting and uses glue on his hands to climb on the ceiling to the other room undetected. When a door begins to open, Henry panics and jumps into a shaft. Charles says that there is a place labelled "Records", and would probably be a good place to look. For help, Charles sends in a robot helper (designed after Tails from 'Sonic the Hedgehog') that helps him hover over a deep gap. Finding an engineer who can't open a door with a key card, Charles melts the engineer's bones and Henry takes the key card to open the door into the Records. Henry distracts a guard with a fake spider, then knocks him out, and takes a huge piece of evidence, before climbing down into a vent and arriving at one of the bay doors. Henry opens the bay door to see the military helicopter close in to rescue Henry. Charles tells Henry to press a button on his earpiece, and the earpiece turns into a force gun that pushes guards off the airship. Before more men could come, Henry uses the force gun on himself so he can fly inside the helicopter with the evidence. The Toppat Clan have been proven as criminals later on, and hundreds of members have been arrested. RANK RBH: Relentless Bounty Hunter (ENDING) (Continuation of the Aggressive Ending) Shot out by a cannon into a plastic ball, Henry lands inside the cockpit of the Airship and sights the Toppat Leader. The leader flees while his Right Hand Man promises to hold him off. Henry rams through the door at full speed while the tells everyone about the security breach. After Henry ejects from the plastic ball before it gets crushed, Henry chases the Toppat Leader on foot. When he finds that the Toppat Leader is trying to open a door on a high ledge, Henry gets a rocket launcher and "rocket jumps" (in reference to Team Fortress 2) onto the ledge, where he encounters the Right Hand Man in an Earthbound/Final Fantasy RPG-style fight. After defeating the Right Hand Man, the chase continues until Henry manages to capture him in the bay door. When he opens the bay door, the Leader surrenders the airship to him, while the helicopter tells him to bring the leader to them. Henry has two choices: He can take control of the Airship for himself, or give the military the Toppat Leader, as promised. If Henry chooses to escape in a tank and give the Toppat Leader to the military, Henry is pardoned for all his crimes and is set free. RANK RPE: Rapidly Promoted Executive At the part where Henry has the two choices to either take the airship for himself or have the Toppat Leader arrested, Henry can decide to take control of the Airship and switch to the clan's side instead. Henry and the Toppat Leader drop dummy decoys out from the airship and the military helicopter follows it. When Captain G and Charles find out Henry betrayed them, the airship is already gone and Henry is the new Toppat Leader. RANK PBT: Pure Blooded Thief Using a Grapple Gun, Henry arrives on the edge of the plane among a door inside the airship. Henry decides to wait until a Toppat Member opens the door from the inside and sneaks in. Henry then jumps into a vent, but while riding through the ventilation shaft, he spots a huge ruby and decides to target it at the airship's vault. When he arrives at the vault, he shrinks the huge ruby to a smaller size so Henry can hold it. Unfortunately, Henry sets off an alarm, causing the soldiers to notice that Henry is turning his back on them. The military helicopter then fires a missile that blows Henry onto a propeller. Henry chooses to put on Power Armor (in reference to the 'Fallout' franchise) and uses it to destroy the airship's engines, falling down in style while the airship crashes. The military and the Toppats charge in for a huge battle while a nearby Center for Chaos Containment's worker Wilson decides to send in another army to take care of the problem named "Prototype".'' ''Once they are sent in, they start killing Toppat members to take care of the problem while the survivors flee. When Henry steals a prototype's flying suit, he flees as well, but runs into the military helicopter. The soldiers decide to let him go because they already got what they came for. As the helicopter flies away, Henry escapes with the ruby in hand. RANK LQL: Lightning Quick Larcenist (FAIL) Arriving in an open bay door in the launch of a sticky hand, he pushes off a vault off the airship with him. Quickly, the military helicopter uses a claw to grab Henry and the vault and pull both of them inside. This may look like an ending, but it's really not. When the soldiers open the vault, they only find a worthless teddy bear and raise their guns to shoot Henry. (FAIL) Fleeing the Complex In Fleeing the Complex, Henry is arrested again, no matter which ending of the previous game you go by. This time, he is sent to a high-security Russian prison complex called The Wall. When he is transported to a transfer cell, in order to wait for his movement to a permanent cell, Henry tries to escape. RANK CA: Convict Allies (Cont. PBT) Henry sees his chance to flee when the guard Gregory turns around. He teams up with the other inmate in the transfer cell, a woman named Ellie. She helps Henry reach a hatch in the ceiling that leads to a ventilation shaft, after which he helps her get into the shaft as well. Together they overpower two guards, break into the security office and release the convicts. It causes a huge chaos, with convicts spreading all over the place. Gregory tries to stop Henry and captures Ellie. Henry comes to save her, making a face which distracts him, long enough to get him killed by a military van. Ellie and Henry then try to escape with a motorcycle, but the chief of the complex, Dmitri Petrov comes to solve the situation and knocks Henry down. When Dmitri is about to hit Henry and kill him, Ellie comes back with the motorcycle and knocks him out with a STOP sign, and both she and Henry ride away. RANK GI: Ghost Inmate (Cont. GSPI) The same start-up as CA, except now Henry leaves Ellie behind and continues on his own through the vent. He makes his way past the guards and into the security office, where he uses a balloon to get down an elevator shaft. He ends up in the bowels of the complex, where he uses helium to fill his head which makes him lighter than the air and able to fly. He reaches an open vent. The vent leads to the docks. After sneaking past the guards, Henry boards a small motor dinghy and sails off into the night, leaving none of the guards any wiser that he got out. The guards think he is Smith, an unseen employee of The Wall, and that he sailed away to go back to his family. RANK PD: Presumed Dead (Cont. RBH) Henry charge-tackles Gregory and smacks him into a wall. He then starts to skate on his arm restraints. He is spotted after a few seconds by a guard in a doorway looking down. He then wields his assault rifle, aim it at Henry, and say "No no no". Henry avoids being shot by the guard, and uses a leap, front flip, and a handstand on his restraints (a reference to the 'Tony Hawk' games). He then regains his balance and uses an Item Box from 'Mario Kart' to turn invisible. This way, he reaches an elevator that takes him to The Yard. However, once there, the Warden has already alerted the guards. Henry fights off a sword-wielding guard, Karlov, and steals a truck with which he drives out of the Complex. The guards give chase. Henry manages to knock one of the vehicles chasing him into a ravine, but in the process, his own truck topples over and slides to the edge of the ravine as well. Petrov soon comes to the scene in a black limo, and says that he is impressed by Henry's ability to escape. He confronts Henry and demands his surrender, but Henry refuses so Petrov simply kicks the truck into the ravine, apparently killing Henry. Without him or the guards knowing he is alive still, Henry has managed to get out of the truck and is now clinging onto the side of the ravine. When the Warden and the Guards are gone, Henry climbs back up, gets transported to an airport by a lumberjack truck, and flies away with the airplane with a fake passport. At the fail numbers screen, click on the moon in the background to reveal one of the steps for the bruUGHNO achievement. RANK IRO: International Rescue Operative (Continuitation of GSPI rank) Henry waits in the Transfer cell untill the guards take him to his permanent cell. Once there, he uses a laser plane to cut a hole in the floor and reach the office below his cell. There, he can call whoever he wants. He can radio Charles, the government agent helicopter pilot who helped him out in the previous game (continuing from the "Government Supported Private Investigator" ending). Charles happens to be flying nearby, and agrees to help Henry escape. Henry makes his way to the cafeteria, and from there, to the fire stairs outside. Charles has arrived and uses a mini helicopter to take down a guard that is blocking Henry's way. He then proceeds to make his way to the helipad on the roof. Two guards notices Charles' helicopter, but Henry pushes off the guard armed with a bazooka off the roof, and Charles crushes the other with the chopper. Henry, doing the 'I'll be watching you' sign to the bazooka guard, gets into the helicopter and the two of them fly off. RANK TB: The Betrayed (Continuitation of RPE rank) The same start-up as IRO, but this time, Henry calls the Toppat Clan for help instead of Charles (making this scenario a sequel to the "Rapidly Promoted Executive" ending of the previous game, which means Henry is still the Toppat Leader). The Clan immediately comes to The Wall with their airship. When they arrive, they shoot a drill pod with 3 thugs and Henry's scooter inside at the cafeteria. While the thugs give Henry cover, Henry mounts his scooter and leaps out of the Wall towards the Airship. He barely misses his jump, but the former Toppat Leader manages to catch him. However, he has no intention to save Henry but instead gloats how he can now take control of the clan back. He throws Henry off the Airship and into the ocean, probably to his death. Strangely, this scenario counts as an ending rather than a fail, even though Henry likely dies. Powers Although Henry is a human, he possesses some supernatural powers. In 'Breaking the Bank', Henry ties the knot from the inside of bag, which is not possible. In 'Escaping the Prison', he picks up an AK-47 bullet and launches it to other side, splitting an officer's rifle into two pieces. He can use zero-point energy and also has lots of accessibility to many types of technology. He has a giant, magic pencil, which converts anything he draws into real-life objects (a reference to 'Spongebob'), and is capable of earth-bending and metal-bending. He also uses much "Gadget Gabe" technology, which is very advanced, such as teleporters, opacitators, liquidizers and transdimensionalizers. Personality Henry is a very lucky, but also unlucky person. Sometimes, he is dumb and thoughtless, which has led to his incarcerations. He is also very aggressive in fighting. He often imagines himself to be epic and acts in a grandiose manner, but this cockiness usually makes him fail. He is probably in need of money in some way, because he always tries to steal it whenever he gets a chance. This will usually land him in trouble. He has been in prison many times and he has a mobile phone full of attorneys. Henry very often uses his teleporter device. He usually fails with it, the only exception being when he tried to steal the diamond, undetected, when he gets teleported to the roof of the museum, which made his theft easier. Other powers he is seen using include magic and bending abilities (metal-bending in 'Infiltrating the Airship' and earth-bending in 'Fleeing the Complex'). Henry can also be a helpful person, depending on the player's choice. Henry can choose to free Dave from Toppats' captivity, a guard who is, ironically, guilty for his prison outbreak. He can also help his cellmate Ellie in the complex. Henry also doesn't seem to talk much, and mostly act rather than talk. He can talk in a couple of FAILS however; the grenade belt in 'Escaping the Prison', the branch fail in 'Stealing the Diamond', and so on. Living Henry lives privately in a suburban homestead. His high-profile thefts have not had an apparent affect on his living standards. He has a blue scooter in his garage, and a police car, which he stole from police after escaping the prison, as seen in 'Infiltrating the Airship'. He has a computer in his bedroom. There is also 'Welcome' carpet in front of his door. There are some bushes and grass in front of his house. He lives alone. It's unknown if he has any relatives and it's unknown if his parents are still alive. Quotes Henry doesn't talk that much in the games, leaving the player alone to decide what Henry feels. There is only a few scenes where Henry says something, and it's mostly just a sentence. These are a few examples * "Wait." - Henry after using the "branch" option in Stealing the Diamond. * "What the?!" - After using the belt of grenades. * "AAAHHH..." - Henry falling out of the window of his cell. * "FALCON PUUUN... nch?" - Henry attempting to use the Falcon Punch. * "Hey, buddy!" - In "Tall Guy" in Fleeing The Complex * "FALCON-" - Henry attempting to do a Falcon Kick before being burned into ash in "Falcon Kick" in Infiltrating The Airship * "Ummm....Who's Driving?" -When boarding the truck in the "Convict Allies" ending in Fleeing the Complex Gallery 1.jpg|Henry. escaping-the-prison.jpg|Henry in prison. henry with plungers.jpg|Henry with plungers. rocketlauncher.jpg|Henry when he found rocket launcher in the cake. henrypowerarmor.png|Henry's Power Armor. kingtoppats.jpg|Henry as leader of Toppat Clan. Dave gets knocked out by Henry.jpg|Whacking the guard with the pole filed out from the jail bars. stealing-the-diamond-s1.jpg|Falcon punch...Uh-oh. ejJjOFl6aFpXNGcx_o_henry-stickmin-escaping-prison-badass-ending.jpg|Henry crashed into a wall. homputer.jpg|Henry on his computer. itanuri.png|Henry using the Transdimensionalizer in Infiltrating the Airship. Henrygarage.jpg|Henry's garage. Henry stickmin with diamond.jpg|Henry with Tunisian Diamond. Henry_Stickmin_HD.png Portal gun.png|Henry with the Portal Gun. Airship outside.png|Henry preparing a bomb to blow off the door...And himself. Museum walkway.png|Henry looking down. Museum rear.png|Henry outside the Museum with the Tunisian Diamond. PoorHenryPulse.PNG|Henry Using the Sonic Pulse gun in Fleeing the Complex. Henry with NRG drink.png|Henry about to drink an NRG drink henryabouttogetshot.png|Henry before getting blown fleeingthecomplex.jpg|https://henrystickmangames.com/ Henry Stickman Games are one of the most addicting stick figure games. lets try Fleeing the complex and enjoy.|link=https://henrystickmangames.com/ HenryLeaderParachute.png|Henry jumps with a parachute, holding Toppat Leader Category:Characters Category:Infiltrating the Airship Characters Category:Breaking the Bank Characters Category:Escaping the Prison Characters Category:Stealing the Diamond Characters Category:Male Category:Fleeing the Complex Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes